Dabbling in Drabbles
by homeathogwarts
Summary: Drabbles written for the HPFC forum.
1. Afternoon Lights-SiriusMarlene

**Written for Screaming Faeries' Pairing the Character competition for the Sirius Black round. If you need a more concrete time-frame for it, I'm imagining this took place around 1979 or 1980.**

Sirius let out a soft sigh as he woke back up. The afternoon sun filtered through lacy curtains, and he smiled as he realized he wasn't in his flat.

"Morning."

He turned to the side, taking in blonde curls, a pair of brown eyes, and a rather dirty smirk. "You know I don't think it is. Seems a bit later than that."

Marlene glanced over at the window before shifting to nuzzle her head into Sirius' neck. "It seems we fell asleep again."

"I thought this morning was worth a nap after." Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arm more tightly around Marlene. "What time is the Order meeting?"

"Seven," she answered without moving her head. "We've got time."

"Have we?" He grinned and leaned down to kiss her nose. "I was supposed to meet James ahead of time, but I don't think he'll mind being stood up if it's for a good cause."

Marlene laughed and prompted herself up on one arm. "You're incorrigible? What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me?"

Sirius leaned in for a kiss, which Marlene accepted.

Letting out an overdramatic sigh, she grinned. "I suppose I'll have to. After all, someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"How about some hands too?"


	2. Riddle-GinnyDaphne

**Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the pairing Ginny/Daphne and the prompt "riddle."**

"Shhhh," Ginny rocked back and forth, hoping to bring comfort to the sobbing witch in her arms.

After the battle had ended, Ginny went for a walk trying to clear her head and find some alone time. She loved her family, but she needed time to process and couldn't mourn the same way they did. She hadn't expected to stumble upon a sobbing seventh year sitting all alone. Slytherin or not, Ginny refused to make anyone go without comfort.

"It's going to be all right."

Daphne had flinched when Ginny appeared but quickly relaxed into her arms.

"He's gone," Daphne whispered. "The Dark Lord's gone."

Ginny forced herself not to cringe at her chosen title and managed well enough. She was glad of it when she heard Daphne's next words.

"He'll never torture me again."

Ginny eventually extracted a story of pain, where Daphne and her sister paid the price when their father disobeyed the Dark Lord. She'd felt the Cruciatus Curse so often that tremors woke her from her sleep.

"He tortured me too," Ginny found herself saying. "It was a bit different then. He came to me as Tom Riddle, before Voldemort. Riddle... I was a scared little first year. I was so lonely and so vulnerable that I let him in."

"You opened the Chamber, didn't you?" Daphne's voice was soft, and Ginny could sense her fear at approaching the subject.

"He possessed me, took my body away from me." Ginny pursed her lips to remind herself not to cry in a moment of comfort. "Once Harry freed me, I told myself I'd never let anyone toy me with like that again. I wanted to be in control."

"And have you been?" Daphne sat up straighter, leaning still against Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nodded and squeezed the Pureblood witch beside her. "I have. I've gone through pain as a result, but no one has been able to hurt me the same way he did."

"I wish I could be like that. I wish it was that simple."

Seeing tears threatening to fall again, Ginny put her hand against Daphne's cheek. "It is that simple. It won't be easy, but you can make your own choices. Don't take pain for anyone else, and don't bear their burden unless you want to. You're strong enough."

Daphne sniffed, wiping away a tear without forcing Ginny's hand away. "How do you know that?"

"You wouldn't have gotten so far if you weren't."

A tremor briefly shook Daphne's body in place of a laugh, and she closed her eyes, letting her weight fall more directly onto the redhead. "I hope you're right."

Ginny leaned her head down to rest her cheek against Daphne's hair. "I usually am when it's important."


	3. Inferno-NarcissaLily

**Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the pairing Narcissa/Lily and the prompt inferno. Edited only to fix a major formatting issue.**

Narcissa Black was a proud woman who knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her. She knew better than to give into temptations or indulge in less than savory things. Like mudbloods. Mudbloods were about as unsavory as it got, although she couldn't be sure. She wondered sometimes what would happen if she indulged. Which would her family disown her for first? Loving a muggleborn or loving a woman?

Lily Evans created an inferno inside Narcissa, a burning fire as bright as her hair. For every piece of Narcissa that was delicate, obedient, and regal, Lily had one full of energy, passion, and fierosity. Perhaps the only traits they shared were pride and strength. Narcissa knew the muggleborn had plenty of both, as was evident in her treatment of Severus Snape. Narcissa may not have agreed with Lily's origins, but she loved her for the ability to walk away from someone toxic, someone who thought her very existance was a mistake. Someone like Narcissa.

"Lucius Malfoy inquired about you to Father last night at the dinner party," Andromeda said, her eyes flashing in that mischievous way she got. "Mother's very impressed with your prospects of marrying him."

Narcissa tilted her head in contemplation, though mostly for show. Lucius Malfoy had a bit of a temper, she knew, but he did have money and status. Given the way he'd always treated her in the past, Narcissa knew he had a gentle streak she could easily wrap around her finger as long as she acted as a perfect wife.

Besides, if she couldn't have what she desired, she might as well have power. And Lucius Malfoy could give her that.

Lily Evans was engaged anyway.


	4. Joke Shop-GeorgeAngelina

**Written for the Russian Roulette challenge with the prompt Zonko's. It's far from my best work, but I was struggling with the prompt.**

Angelina through back her head and laughed, leaving George quite pleased with himself. He removed the fake glasses before wiggling his nose to get rid of the tickle from the fake mustache.

"These guys don't carry anything magic obviously," he said, "but it's still fun to look around. It's a good way to get ideas for new stuff too if we keep an eye on the muggle market."

Angelina studied a sweets shelf before picking up a bag to study it. "These look like the Hiccoughing Sweets that Zonko's used to sell."

"They can't be." George leaned in to get a better look. "Muggle tech doesn't have that capability. Trust me. I've considered a muggle joke line, so it's been important to know the distinctions."

"Why'd you can it?"

George shrugged. "Dad and Percy both recommended staying away from it. If the wrong items got shipped or if something wasn't as non-magical as I thought, it would be a headache of fines and paperwork."

"Makes sense." Angelina giggled as she saw something on the next shelf over. "It's juvenile, but you should consider an item set based on whoopee cushions. I'm sure you'd have students dying to get their hands on them."

"Just for you," he teased. "I think it could probably be arranged."


	5. Rome-BellatrixAlecto

**Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the pairing Bellatrix/Alecto and the prompt Rome.**

 **I suppose it's up to your imagination as to whether this is a First War fic or some kind of divergence where Voldy won. I've never written Alecto before and hope I did her justice.**

Bellatrix never loved her husband. Alecto lived with her brother. Rodolphus pretended not to notice. Amycus stayed out of his sister's sex life. Belleatrix and Alecto never exactly focused on being subtle.

"Does Rodolphus mind you being away from his bed so long?" Alecto shivered at the feather-light touch of Bellatrix's fingers against her arm.

At the other witch's words, Bellatrix pulled her hand back. "I never go to his bed. You should know by now our arrangement has never involved children. Why worry about the other messiness that could create them?"

Alecto turned to grab Bellatrix's hand again, demanding at least the tiniest of physical contacts. Tracing long fingers with her other hand, she asked, "So was this mission the Dark Lord's idea or yours."

"I can't believe you think I'd use my influence in such a way." Bellatrix watched Alecto play with her hand as a sly smile grew on her face. "Of course I might have pointed out that international influence is more effective when it's spread farther. The fact that I have friends of the Black family here in Rome was simply a coincidence."

"Or a convenient idea that sprang to your mind."

Pulled Bellatrix to the window, Alecto looked out at the unique architecture below them.

"I've never been to Rome before," she said to her wild-haired companion. "Naturally I'm proud to come in the Dark Lord's service."

Her smile betrayed words that could have been otherwise genuine. Bellatrix yanked her to the side, pressing her into the hotel wall. "Mmm, yes, but I think his service can wait. Other services might be in order first."

Alecto responded by biting her lip, teeth sinking in like a predator. "Is that so? I'd better deal with them quickly to get to his. They're more important."

"Only if I say they are."

Nearly breaking their teasing moment with a grin, Alecto countered, "Prove you're worth listening to."

Bellatrix wove a hand into her hair. "I usually do."


	6. Muggle Dates-HermioneGinny

**Written for the Pairing the Character challenge for Hermione week. I chose Hermione/Ginny and wanted to give you all something cute!**

Hermione gazed fondly at her partner, watching her chatter away happily with the pedicurist. When she'd told Ginny that muggle dates would be a good way to get away from Rita Skeeter and their other unwanted media attention, she'd never expected the redhead to dive into the idea so readily. Hermione hardly did anything as Ginny figured out muggle parks, restaurants, and now a spy day.

Realizing Hermione was watching her, Ginny glanced over with a small smile. "What time does the movie start?"

"Six," Hermione said with a smile of her own. "We've got plenty of time."

"Good." Ginny examined her freshly polished nails. "I was thinking we could stop by the playhouse and see what shows they have coming up. You wanted to see Mamma Mia, right?"

Hermione hated blushing for no reason, but she could feel her face growing warm at just how much Ginny cared about her. She never seemed to forget a thing. "That's right. Tickets go on sale this week or next. I'd have to double-check to find out for sure."

Making sure not to bother her pedicurist, Ginny leaned over to grasp Hermione's hand. "Lets do that. I always want the best for you."

Regardless of whatever speculation the media always had going, Hermione believed her. Ginny had never given reasons to believe anything less.


End file.
